


The Quest for Fluff

by pushkin666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, absolute utter crack, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally cracky fic.    Prince John and the Fair Damsel McKay meet!   This is very very silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quest for Fluff

Once upon a time, far far over the Pegasus Sea, lay the magical land of Atlantis. Eons it sat there, content and happy until the day disaster struck, the day the fluff went missing.

The Atlantians searched desperately for the fluff but it could not be found. It had completely vanished. And so, it came to pass that the Queen Protector – Red Elizabeth, sent out a proclamation far and wide, seeking the help of any adventure or prince to go on an epic adventure and find the missing fluff.

As a reward she offered the hand of the fair damsel, McKay. And they came in their droves to the kingdom to lay eyes on the fair damsel and yes, let's be honest after a short time in the company of the Fair McKay they just as quickly left, vowing never to set foot on Atlantis again.

The Queen Protector despaired, Atlantis despaired, and the Fair McKay, well he went back to his lab and continued to try and find a scientific explanation for the lost fluff. He didn't believe in quests and handsome princes – oh no, not he!

And then to Atlantis came the Handsome Prince John, he of the messy hair and the hazel eyes. And the Queen Protector took him through the castle to the labs, in trepidation, hoping for once that Rodney would be polite.

And Prince John set eyes upon the Fair McKay, well the ink stained scowling scientist, and yea, he was smitten.

And Rodney, well he looked up at Prince John and was struck dumb, for once. And the Queen Protector, Red Elizabeth, declared it a miracle and invited "cough" ordered them to kiss. And Prince John stepped forwards and he kissed the full pouty lips of the Fair McKay, having first ensured he was holding tight to him by his plump backside.

"We shall marry," he declared to Red Elizabeth.

"Hurrah," she said, clapping her hands, thinking 'finally, the fluff will be back.'

"But the fluff?" said Rodney.

The Handsome Prince John kissed the fair damsel "cough" scruffy scientist again. "Don't worry," he said. "I've got more than enough fluff to go around. Look at my hair after all. I don't need anymore."

He kissed Rodney again.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
